Percy x Reader: Choice Making at CHB
by OwlAth3na
Summary: OK so this is a decision making fanfic! Write your choices in reviews! You find yourself at a place called Camp Half Blood. You discover you are a demigod, and fall in love with Percy Jackson. But what does this story have in hold for you? What about Annabeth? Reviews are needed to continue! Percy x reader, R&R Rated T cos I'm scared...


**Hellooooo! Is this the first Interactive Percy x Reader fanfic? Maybe it is! Oh well, enjoy! And also, note that anytime there is a _ that means that space is for your name! Oh and one last note, this is where you guys review and write your decision. There will be 3 decisions and 2 to 4 choices. 2 will be minor, 1 major. Next chapter I will go in the way that had most choices! (Athena or Demeter, you choose and review and tell me, let's say Athena has more votes. Then from now on, I refer to you as a daughter of Athena.) Also, every decision leads to being with Percy.**

_ POV: 

After meeting with a deadly hydra, you make it to a camp. Two campers helped you out by killing it. Afterwards, a human with a horse body instead of legs walks up to you.

"Hello, who are you? My name is Chiron." He says.

You begin to speak. "Um, hi, my name is _, and you have a horse body…"

The horse dude scratched his chin. "Yes, I am a centaur. _, have you ever heard of Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, you mean with the gods and satyrs and stuff right?" You reply. In the background, you hear a guy with goat legs, a satyr, whistle appreciatively and yell, "She mentioned us!"

Chiron began again. "Well, those myths are real, and because you have entered camp, you must be a demigod. Do you know both of your parents?"

You think back. "No, I do not know my mother. My father died… in a terrorist attack on a business trip."

Chiron spoke again. "Well then, welcome to Camp Half-Blood _. You are officially a demigod. If we are lucky, you can be claimed by your godly mother at the campfire. I suppose I can call somebody down to help. Percy? Can you come please?"

Just then, you see a super cute guy run towards Chiron. He had messy raven hair that covered his gorgeous sea green eyes. He was tall, muscular, and had a friendly twinkle in his eyes. His smile was so warm it could make you melt.

"Percy, please escort _ around Camp Half Blood. She is a new camper." Chiron says.

He looks over at you and smiles even brighter. Now you could notice the cutest details. The sarcastic troublemaker smile, how he straightened his hair, only to make it worse. You can feel your heart thumping quicker and maybe skip a beat. Just then, another camper comes up.

She had grey eyes, and curly blond hair. She ran up to Percy and cuddles with his arm a little.

"Hi, _. I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Percy smiled.

You can feel your heart crack just a little when he mentions this. Though maybe, just maybe, he could mend all her doubts soon enough.

Annabeth glares daggers at you, like she thinks you could steal Percy. Obviously, that wasn't the best first impression of her. She then acts friendly, as if the glare she gave you never happened. "Hi, _" she said your name with a drop of disgust." I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." She rubs into your face.

"How nice," You state. It was obvious to Annabeth and she stuck her tongue out at you. Percy, happily oblivious to any friction between the two girls around him, beckons for you to follow. "C'mon _, let's go!" He says.

*****The following interruption is sponsored by line breaks*****

Annabeth POV:

NOOOOO she better not have a crush on Percy! I have had a crush on him since I was 12, and now he and I are 17. We better not separate after 5 years! Anyway, _ has been claimed. Turns out she is daughter of…

DECISION 1: Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite

(I can't believe she is my sister!" If Athena

(Huh! Not too much competition." If Demeter

(Does she have charm speak?" If Aphrodite

Calm down, Annabeth! She still might be dangerous.

_ POV:

You are a daughter of _your choice from decision 1_!

Your New BFF is from your cabin as well. Her/his name is (Malcolm, Piper, Katie).

You were walking around Camp Half Blood with Percy. You could slightly get a whiff of the ocean, and you discover you were right. He shows you the beach, where he loves to spend time.

"So, how old are you _?" He asks.

DECISION 2: 16 ½ or 2 weeks to 17

You reply, "I'm _your choice for decision 2"_

He smiles at you. "Cool! I'm 1 week past 17, I seem old don't I?" He jokes, scratching his head.

You smile at him. That famous smile you see every time you look in the mirror. The smile you wear when you spend time with your dad. Your dad…..

Percy frowns and seems to read your mind. "Where is your dad? Your mom is _your choice for decision 1_ so who is your dad?"

You wince. You never talk about your father, but maybe this can help you find a bond with Percy. Maybe he could be the guy you need to love you.

You manage to stutter out, "M-my dad was k-killed in a te-terrorist attack on a business t-trip." Calm down! You sound like a chicken.

Percy's eyes glinted with sadness. "Oh." He states calmly.

You sigh at this, at least he didn't go like _oh you poor baby am so sorry for you. _He understood you.

Then he says, "I know people don't like others to say sorry, but sorry."

You smile softly. He understood how she really wanted him to reply. Your heart was really thumping hard, you were afraid Percy would hear. That is it. You needed Percy. His kind personality, the cute baby seal face (worse than charm speak – he got Annabeth to eat his vegetables.) and of course, the way he understood you.

Daughter of Athena or not, you will formulate (make) a plan to get Annabeth out of the picture. Whether she is your half sister or not, she did not deserve Percy, did she?

You sigh. You heard of all the stories they went through together. Would it really be possible to break them apart, and break somebody's heart? **A/N: unintentional rhyme**

There was only one thing to do, and that was…

DECISION 3: Become friends with Annabeth (**If you take risks)**, flirt with Percy (**will result in something bad, don't choose this) **or give up on him? (**Definite yes)**

**How was it? Good? Or was it bad? Don't forget to leave your choices in a review.**

**My first Decision Making so… Hope you liked it! **

**-OwlAth3na**


End file.
